Cannon Cart
Summary *The Cannon Cart is unlocked from Hog Mountain (Arena 10). *The Cannon Cart is a single-target, medium-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage output. *Half of its health comes from the cart that carries the Cannon, and the other half is the actual Cannon's health. When the cart breaks, the Cannon Cart loses its wheels and becomes a stationary turret. *The first portion of its health is represented by a shield which behaves identically to shields belonging to the Dark Prince and Guards, being able to absorb excess damage. *When the cart is broken, it behaves like a Building, with a lifetime of 20 seconds. Troops that target Buildings, such as the Giant, will begin to target the Cannon Cart when its cart is broken. Additionally, it will no longer be affected by cards that affect only troops, such as the Heal, Tornado, or Clone. *The Cannon Cart costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *Always keep in mind that the Cannon Cart itself isn't a building and thus it can't pull any building-targeting troops unless its cart has been broken. *Like other glass cannons, it is best to put the Cannon Cart behind a tank or other higher-hitpoint troops. The tank will absorb all damage and the Cannon Cart will clear away units attacking the tank and eventually the tower. Keep in mind that this combo is very vulnerable to swarms like a Skeleton Army or Minion Horde, so it is advised to bring an area damage spell or troops. *The Cannon has enough health to survive an equivalent level Fireball or Mini P.E.K.K.A.'s swing. Its Cart also has enough health to survive one of them. *Placing a Cannon Cart in the middle of the opponent's territory when they have a Princess Tower destroyed can be a great strategy. The Cannon Cart's fast movement speed will make it quickly lock on to the remaining Princess Tower, potentially dealing great damage. *Mini-tanks or high-damage units like the Knight or the Mini P.E.K.K.A. are great counters to Cannon Cart. They can survive multiple hits while dealing great damage to Cannon Cart, destroying it. *Ice Golem can distract the Cannon Cart when it is within range of an Arena Tower, allowing the Tower to eliminate it. Place the Ice Golem quickly before the Cannon Cart targets the tower. Use a Zap to make it re-target if this fails. *Swarm cards like the Skeleton Army and the Guards are effective at countering this card, since the Cannon Cart can only attack one target at a time, causing it to be overwhelmed and destroyed. *The Cannon Cart has enough firepower to destroy an equivalent-level Goblin in one hit. It is a good card for clearing away small units one by one so that the rest of your push can follow. *The Cannon Cart moves very fast, so it can be used to surprise an opponent at the start of the game or when they have little to no Elixir. This is especially devastating if paired with a spell such as Poison so that units like the Skeleton Army or Minion Horde are quickly cleared out. *The Cannon Cart can one-shot an equivalently leveled Ice Spirit, unlike similar cards of equivalent level such as the Musketeer or Executioner. Hence it would not be a wise idea to use an Ice Spirit to stall a Cannon Cart's progress. *A good way to counter the Cart is to use a Rocket on it when it is by the opponent's Princess Tower. If the Rocket hits them both, the Cart will lose its wheels and start decaying while the Tower takes a lot of damage for essentially one elixir. This is especially effective if there are other units by the Cart and Tower. This strategy is effective with Sparky as well. History *The Cannon Cart card was added to the game on 5/8/2017. *The Cannon Cart card was made available as a one-time reward from a special 2v2 Cannon Cart Draft Challenge that started on 28/7/17. Through this challenge, the Cannon Cart could be unlocked one week before the official release. *From 31/7/17 through 3/8/17, the Shop had a special offer where players could buy up to six Magical Chests at the normal price that guarantee at least one Cannon Cart. Trivia *The stats of this card and its dropped Cannon are different to the stats of a Cannon deployed via the Cannon card. This card has a slower rate of fire but both superior damage per hit and damage per second compared to an equivalent-level Cannon. It has less health and shield health individually but more health than an equivalent-level Cannon when both values are put together. *The Cannon Cart is the only card that drops a Building when it's shield breaks. *The Cannon Cart drops its wheels when its shield breaks. The other troops that drop items are the Knight, the Mega Minion, the Dark Prince, the Guards, the Sparky and the Executioner. *A Cloned Cannon Cart will drop a Cloned Cannon, making it the only Building which can be Cloned. A cloned Cannon Cart in its second form will degrade over time, similar to the normal Cannon Cart, making it the only cloned troop with a health bar. *The Cannon Cart is the only card in the game whose Clone will not die to Tornado. *The Cannon Cart, Dark Prince, and Guards are the only cards that have a shield in addition to their own hitpoints. *When the Cannon Cart is finished off completely, it will make the Giant's deployment sound. de:Kanonenkarre es:Cañón con ruedas fr:Charrette à canon Category:5-Elixir Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Troop Cards Category:Hog Mountain Cards